Talk:Sporum Members/Archive 1
Contents hide*1 Life0nMars *2 New Additions *3 A New Untouchable *4 Foto-still number one? *5 Why is it that *6 Warning *7 Potential Changes *8 member page Life0nMars Since L0M has never been known to actually spam or even post on the Sporum, shouldn't we remove her from the list of spammers? Ploovinor 22:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) *Maybe, but the thing is is that this seems to be more of a "Spore fandom wiki" than a "Soporum Wiki" at the moment. --GandWuser 22:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) *Well, we seem to have a working solution. Ploovinor 22:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) she downrates(trolling) and bans anyone who stands in her way(trolling). Why would she get banned if she isn't a troll. Not that we should deny the Sporum had trolls or anything, but should we delete the section on trolls? Or at least the untouchables. Having pages on them and recognizing their existance just continues to give them recognition and feeds them. It can be viewed as having the same effects as posting on one of their threads. And there's a strong chance that after every spam attack we'll have an article on it within the hour or day, thus feeding into the trolls demands and causing them to troll more. I say stop trying to feed them and cut out the section on the trolls, or make it very vague. And don't be making a page on Trick.AaronMk 19:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) None of the Untouchables but Stupidoo ever made any alts (well, coupon made one). And I doubt deleting his page will stop STUPIDOO. Also, spammers returned on alts before this wiki was made, so it stands to reason that deleting their pages will not stop them. 99.174.92.174 21:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) But I fear having a page on them will just be more encouragment. It's bad enough we make threads about them or post on their threads. But I have seen really no increase in Spam since the wiki was made. 99.174.92.174 21:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) New Additions Am I noteworthy enough to be placed on the members list? :< Tyrannolodon 18:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure, we just need more intersting things you have done (besides the whole marriage thread). Cakeofillusion 18:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Would my Semi-legendary wit count? Tyrannolodon 18:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Possibly. I've made too many pages, so I'll let somebody else handle this... Cakeofillusion 19:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Would I be worthy enough to join the members list? Or is my ego not big enough? :D ~~BurningCake~~ All you need to be noteworthy enough is to be on the sporum. Vilageidiotx 00:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thx, I'll add myself to the list then. --BurningCake-- A New Untouchable I think we should add L0M to the list of Untouchables, because she actually does ILLEGAL actions. Someone just reported a harrassment case in a thread the other day. I want to see what you guys think, though. Goddess Thy Cluff 22:01, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, move her there, she never even spams anyways. LurkerLordB 23:30, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Foto-still number one? Is Fotosynthesis still the most subscribed to Spore user? The only source is from this summer, and since he hasn't made anything new in months, I wonder if people may start to unsubscribe. LurkerLordB 19:13, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Who knows? But Parkaboy might be number one now... Pokochan98 14:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Why is it that Why is it that there are people listed, and have links to their "page", but don't actually have a page? ~cool guy